


Rage

by Lizzy0305



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy0305/pseuds/Lizzy0305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad fight about Sherlock not caring for people only for his cases, John realizes he's fed up with pretending what he's not. Poor John gets a bit furious. Just some little dub-con thing in here; Hard language, John/Sherlock SLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Angry Jawn :3  
> I don't even know where this came from...

 “You know well that I don’t care about people.” Sherlock says, his eyes cold as ice.

“ _Don’t_ say that, Sherlock!” John looks at the wall, disappointment and anger uniting in his voice.

“But I don’t care about people and you know that. Only the case is important to me, the brain work and the mystery, not the people involved.” The detective sounds so reserved that it breaks John’s heart.

“Go away!”

“What? I live here, you can't just...”

“Just get the hell out of here!” John shouts at him, pointing at the door.

Sherlock shakes his head, his lips pressed together, only a thin pink line now, anger reflected in his grey eyes.

“I’m not going anywh...”

 “Sherlock, I’m serious!” John cuts into his sentence. “I feel this... rage inside me and I really want to hit something. I want to break something but I don’t want it to be you. So just go away! Please!”  
“I am _not_ going anywhere.” Sherlock says again.

“Sherlock...!” The name sounds like a warning, which would make any other man leave the room but not Sherlock Holmes.

“If you want to hit me, here I am, John. Do it! Come on, do it,” Sherlock shouts back.

John’s eyes narrow and he can’t stop himself. His hands grab onto Sherlock’s shirt and he shoves him to the wall. One hand remains gripping onto the thin fabric but the other moves in front of Sherlock’s long neck and presses hard against the white flesh.

“Why do you even care, John?” The detective whispers, his tone filled with annoyance.

“Damn it Sherlock!” John shouts at his face. “I care because I love you.”

“You don’t _love me_ , you just...”

Gripping his hand John turns Sherlock around, making him face with the wall and also forcing him to stay in that position by holding his arm back at the middle of his back. He knows that he’s hurting Sherlock but he doesn’t care. Not at all.

“Shut up Sherlock, I’m talking now! I _do_ love you and you couldn’t even possibly imagine how hard it is for me.” John hisses, voice raw, almost infuriated. “Because I’m in love with a sociopath, who doesn’t care about anyone. You come and go in the room, not even noticing me, and you know what, I’m fed up with pretending. Pretending I’m ok with you running after criminals, chasing murderers all by yourself, because I’m fucking not ok with it! I’m worried sick each and every time you go out and I don’t know where you are or what you are doing or if you have been killed already, left lying in a dark alley, covered with your own blood. I can't pretend everything is alright when every moment that you’re not with me feels like a freaking nightmare! And also,” John goes on after taking a deep breath. “I’m also fed up pretending I’m straight, when every freaking time I see you leaning down for something, the only thing I can think about is how much I want to grab your ass, to fuck you senseless. And I keep staring at your cock, damn I feel like a freak sometimes, because I just can't stop staring and imagining I’m sucking on your erection while you’re screaming in pleasure, moaning my name and grasping my hair forcing me to suck you deeper and damn, I’d enjoy it, every fucking bit of it! And every time I have these pictures in my mind I’m so hard, so freaking hard like...” John stops talking and takes a deep breath again.

“Do you feel me, Sherlock?” He asks then, his voice still angry, although he sounds like he wants to prove a point.

“You are quite hard to mistake, John.” Sherlock’s tone is so normal, so cool as if John was just talking about the weather.

“I mean, do you _feel_ me, Sherlock?” John pushes his hips forward, his erection, almost piercing his jeans, is pressed against Sherlock’s ass and judging by the detective’s loud moans he indeed feels John.

“Almost every time I’m the same room as you, I’m hard like _this_ ,” he thrusts forward again. “Because of you, because of a madman, a sociopath who doesn’t care. Who doesn’t care about people, about me, who only cares about the work, about the case, about the mystery. I’ll give you a mystery, Sherlock. Guess, how long can I live feeling how I feel and not go mad?! Tell me that, you genius!” He shouts, letting Sherlock go and already heading towards the door. He wants to run away, run and never come back but he knows it’s impossible, he can't leave Sherlock Holmes. Never.

A hand on his shoulder stops him and the next moment he feels himself flying towards the sofa; landing hard on it.

Within a second Sherlock is sitting in his lap, his determined grey eyes burning with fire. Strong fingers slip into his hair right before Sherlock bites his lower lip and kisses him hard and angry.

An eternity later, they break the kiss, giving in to the need to breathe.

“There is only one problem.” Sherlock says while examining John’s heavily falling and rising chest, the red bite and suck marks on his neck, his wet lips. “You are not _people_...”

“What?”

“To me, you are not just any person, you are my John. My John Watson. Yes, _mine_. You have to know that I consider you as mine. Completely mine.” The last two words only whispers as he reaches for John’s belt buckle. “You’re not like anybody I’ve ever met in my life, John.”

“So what...,” John groans hard and loud as he feels a tight grip on his now freed erection “you think I’ll have angry sex with you once and it will make me forget about everything?”

“Oh no, no, no John. You will remember everything and don’t worry it won't happen only _once_...”


End file.
